Talk:Leaping Lizzy
For further discussion of camping Leaping Lizzy, see the forums: http://forums.ffxiclopedia.org/viewtopic.php?p=174 Bounding Boots ---- I think the link listed above would be fine to add to the main page, at the end of the section outlining the 3 groups of 5 lizards, etc. I think it would be good to have it right there on the main page. So if you wanted to move it, I'm allin favor ^_^ --Rixie-- "When killing the placeholder from the first group, Leaping Lizzy will appear below the second group of 5 Rock Lizards in the Widescan list. When killing the placeholder from the second group, Leaping Lizzy will appear below the first group of 5 Rock Lizards in the Widescan list. " This is not accurate. ----- Yeah, that is not accurate and so I've deleted it. I also deleted the comment about Leaping Lizzy being soloed by a level 10 WAR. That comment is frankly difficult to believe, but even if it is true, it only confuses the true difficulty of this mob. Basset 16:04, 15 February 2007 (EST) I don't see how the comment about the level 10 WAR is incorrect. The mob isn't level 14, it's level 10-11, and when using Mighty Strikes I find it would be entirely possible. I've beaten NMs of similar level (JEJ to be precise) as a Level 10 WHM, so I don't see how it's inconceivable for a WAR10 to kill lizzy with his 2hr. --Chrisjander 13:42, 16 February 2007 (EST) Also, when I've camped Lizzy with Widescan, if you stand in the middle of the Lizzy spawn area, you see three separate groups of five lizards, but the first group is far to the east... this group maybe misleading for some. But otherwise the removed Widescan statements were not inaccurate. I can see how some people will have difficulty keeping track of where the location of mobs will be on Widescan especially after people kill all of the lizards or neighboring mobs on the list... but Lizzy does appear at the end of where the two groups of Lizards would be on the list. --Waluigi 15:00, 16 February 2007 (EST) I don't think the exception should be stated as the norm (soloable at level 10). Level 15 is much more realistic. I watched a level 10 DRK attempt this the other day and he made it, with considerable healing and tanking support from a 30+ WHM. Nonetheless, Lizzy is stronger than JeG, and I fought JeG as a level 9 SMN: after killing carbuncle in about 8 seconds, he three-shotted me. I didn't even get him down to 95%. Regardless, I'd put alot of money on Lizzy in a one-on-one fight against a level 10 WAR. Basset 13:26, 23 February 2007 (EST) Dual Spawn Theory It is thought that there are two Leaping Lizzy spawns, each with a 2 hour timer. One Leaping Lizzy may pop any time as long as it is 2 hours after being kill last, and it is possible to have both Leaping Lizzys spawn at the same time (confirmation needed). --Ezion 20:44 March 26, 2007 :While I have not tested this theory, it is quite possible because in the DATs there are actually two listings for Leaping Lizzy with two different IDs. This may be another theory that someone may want to test sometime. --Wayka 19:10, 3 April 2007 (EDT) ::From personal experience, I can confirm this; however, this is only one account and thus should not be taken for fact. Twice, when using place holder methods, Leaping Lizzy spawned and the next place holder spawn was Leaping Lizzy again, about three minutes after the previous death. This has happened twice. --Wooooodum 23:34, 29th July 2007 (GMT) http://ffxi.allakhazam.com/db/bestiary.html?fmob=129;page=2;howmany=50#115757509149966001 notice the edit at the bottem of that post. considering that, and, as wayka mention, leeping lizzy IS listed in the dats twice, with seperate IDs. also, it's possible, for them to spawn within minutes of each other, that would seem to be enough evidence to prove that there are two seperate spawns. :Stray Mary is listed twice 2, but so far as I know only one placeholder exists. If someone can absolutely prove it 1 way or the other that'd be great. --1.quos.vita.habitum.captivus 07:43, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::From my experience of camping Leaping Lizzy many times. There is NOT 2 completely different spawns. There is 1 PH, once killed, has a chance to pop Leaping Lizzy. Once LL is due to spawn, he can pop in either the group of 5 lizards east of the tower OR in the group of Lizards west of the tower. When he pops in the east he has a different DAT ID than if he spawns in the west, and are located in different positions on widescan. If he spawns in the east of the rock tower, he is located at the bottom of the east group of rock lizards on widescan, if he spawns to the west of the rock tower, he is located at the bottom of the group of west rock lizards on widescan. I have camped him many many times and he has never failed to pop in this fashion. I do know he has a chance to spawn minutes after he is killed, but this is just a habit of this particular NM, and does not change the truth of the info ive provided.--Jhromada 21:49, 31 January 2008 (UTC) I can say without a doubt that this is a dual spawn that alternates (unless they changed it without saying so). When I got my boots, I killed it 6/7 times with the one missing one going to a friend of mine to whom I explained the pattern. Two of those pops were back to back as in I killed LL then one PH in alternate group and LL popped again on next spawn. However, after killing back to back the next LL spawn took about an hour. Hence, my claim that every other kill is lottery after 60-90 minutes. --Claquesous 06:43, 6 February 2008 (UTC) True lotto I've seen lizzy pop 8 times back to back. Its not a 2hr timer. Its true lottery. Anytime the PH would spawn the NM can spawn. --1.quos.vita.habitum.captivus 22:54, 29 November 2007 (UTC) By 8 times back to back, do you mean in the span of about 30 minutes or as in killed back to back on 8 separate occasions? 8 separate occasions is entirely possible. I've done it myself once on the one occasion I camped her for more than one pop. --Claquesous 06:33, 6 February 2008 (UTC) P.S. The claim is that every other LL pop is on a 60-90 minute timer. Back to back pops can come in under five minutes. --Claquesous 06:45, 6 February 2008 (UTC) 1 camping session. Nobody else around. Got the place to myself (yay!). 8 LL, no placeholder repop between, LL just repopped. 8 times. The on pop 9 PH and not LL. Even if there were more than 1 PH, there is no way you'd see 8 repops back to back with a 2 hrs timer involved. When it takes a long time before the next LL pop, its just bad luck. When she pops again real fast, its just good luck. --1.quos.vita.habitum.captivus 11:10, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Maximum Time Theory Word on Remora is that Leaping Lizzy will Autospawn if he hasn't spawned within 4 hours of his last spawn. Since this is difficult to prove, I'm just going to make a note of this rumor here on the discussion forum. While likely not something to ponder about, I felt I should make a note of it, in case someone can prove or disprove this rumor. ~Starlight~ I think this would be almost impossible to prove because you'd have to prevent anyone from killing the PH for four hours which would probably require breaking the ToS. --Claquesous 06:46, 6 February 2008 (UTC) : Quite a few occasions I've been the only camper for up to 5 hrs. But resisting that "theres the PH kill kill kill!!" impulse would be hard. And after several years I finally have my boots, so I'm out. --1.quos.vita.habitum.captivus 11:35, 7 February 2008 (UTC) About the potential edit war http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/FFXIclopedia_talk:ProblemReports/6646 (I didn't make the problem report, just posted my comments to it) --1.quos.vita.habitum.captivus 05:08, 8 February 2008 (UTC) : I'm not gonna change the article anways. But we should change the line saying "After killing Leaping Lizzy in one area she may be the next pop in the other area meaning she can spawn twice in a short span of even 25 minutes." into "... in a short span of even 10 minutes." since that is the respawn time for Lizzards. Of course, without graphical proof my statement can as easily be discarded by claiming that i'm a liar. Just saying, if there are not 2 LLs, there is at least the chance it spawns again after 10 Minutes. Although I dont have a screenshot, I have the log file of that day. 21:49:33Paffo defeats Leaping Lizzy. 22:03:10Elvaron hits Leaping Lizzy for 92 points of damage. That doesn't prove Dual Spawn Theory, it just proves that it can spawn within Lizzard Respawn Time. Meaning after LL dead, killing next Place Holder can once again spawn LL, so 10 Minutes is probably the lowest amount of time between 2 LL spawns unless Dual Spawn is true. I also deleted my previous statements because they were partly incorrect. --Elvaron 15:56, 8 February 2008 (UTC)0